You Don't Know Me
by eveningspirit1
Summary: Songfic. Lee and Kara throughout the series.


SUMMARY: Song-fic. Lee and Kara throughout the series.

DISCLAIMER: The character's and the universe of the _Battlestar Galactica _do not belong to me.

DISCLAIMER 2: The song "You Don't Know Me" was (probably) first sung by Ray Charles with Diana Krall, but this fic was inspired by Michel Buble's version.

NOTE: I found out that it's actually tough to write a songfic, because a song is not just lyrics, but also melody and the mood it creates. It would be so much better to make a fan-vid out of this one, so if anyone reading this does such things and feels inspired – go ahead. Just let me know how it came out!  
This is my first attempt at songfic, so please review, and be nice to me :).

Not beta'ed.

>>

**YOU DON'T KNOW ME by -yannik- **

**>>**

_**You give your hand to me,  
**__**And then you say "hello",**_

She got up from the floor, hiding her surprise quite effectively.

"Captain Adama, sir" she welcomed him with a smirk. "Sorry I wasn't there to greet you with the rest of the squadron. Did they kiss your ass to your satisfaction?"

Yes, that was Starbuck. Same old Starbuck.

_**And I can hardly speak,  
**__**My heart is beating so,**_

She gave her hand to him when they met for the second time.

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were in a hack."

"It's good to be wrong."

"Well, you should be used to it by now."

"Everyone has a skill."

And then they just stood, speechless, gazing at each other, holding each other's hands. The moment seemed to drag forever, and part of Lee wished it did…

_**And anyone can tell,  
**__**You think you know me well,**_

"Why are we arguing about this?" She snapped suddenly. Well, he had no idea, but they always argued like that, for as long as he could remember. "You're the CAG, act like one!" She seemed to have eaten all the brains!

He was too tired for this. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you're still acting like you're everyone's best friend. We're not friends, you're the CAG. _"Be careful out there"_? Our job isn't to be careful, it's to shoot Cylons out of the frakking sky. _"Good hunting"_ is what you say. And now, one of your idiot pilots is acting like a child and refusing to take her pills. So she either says, _"Yes, sir" _and obeys a direct order or you smack her in the mouth and you drag her sorry ass down to sickbay and you make her take those pills."

_**Well, you don't know me.**_

"Keep your ingress low and fast. Use the terrain to stay hidden till the last second. Make sure you give the flak suppression unit enough time, so they can weaken defenses…" She could go on like this forever, if he didn't interrupt her.

"You don't think I'm up to this?" he asked bitterly. A little faith from her… was that too much to expect?

"Of course I do. You'll be fine" she said, not very convincingly though.

"Look, you're worried that I'm not gonna pull it out of the fire with some high-risk retina-detaching move the way Starbuck would. Look, Kara, I'm sorry you're not suiting up. 'Cause everyone would feel so much better, me included, if you were riding along with us. But this isn't an ego trip. This is my job. And don't think for one moment that I will not get it done."

She gazed at him, and didn't seem to understand a bit from what he said.

"I hope so" she hissed. "Because we've got one shot. Don't frack it up by over-thinking."

He had to prove her wrong.

_**No you don't know the one,  
**__**Who dreams of you at night,**_

He wasn't dreaming. She was really back, she was really alive. Lee jumped out of his viper as soon as his canopy slid open.

"Now your ass belongs to me" he told her, to cover this unbelievable joy he felt at the moment.

"Like my new toy?" Kara grinned in response.

"Boy, when you take a souvenir, you don't screw around." He neared her. "Gods, you smell like a latrine!" Not that he minded. Nothing could spoil that moment. She was alive, she was really alive. He already thought this could only happen in his dreams.

"You want to give me a bath?" Kara laughed, and he nearly said "yes". But that had to remain a dream, _that _was the impossible.

_**And longs to kiss your lips,  
**__**And longs to hold you tight.**_

"So..." he stumbled on words, looking at her all made up, with her hair done in a lovely wave, dressed in a short blue dress. "That bum knee of yours is looking pretty good" he muttered finally, and felt like an idiot. So he added something that sounded even more stupid: "And the other one's not too bad either."

She laughed at him "Lee, if you want to ask me to dance, just ask."

"You want to dance?" he asked

"Me in a dress is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" she replied.

And they danced, and holding her then and there was the most stunning experience of his life.

_**To you I'm just a friend,**_

She was teasing him.

"You are so unprepared. You're the worst CAG in the history of CAGs actually. Where's the brush? You're the worst. The absolute worst!"

_**That's all I've ever been,**_

He was teasing her.

"Come on, Starbuck, you can do it."

"That hurts."

"That hurts, but I don't care."

"You don't care."

"I don't care, because your pain is my entertainment. Kara Thrace returns to the world of the walking. Can she do it or will she fall on her ass?"

'_**cause you don't know me.**_

**_For I never knew the art of making love, _**

"How is the Vice President, by the way?" jealousy finally took the better of him.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him" she replied without emotion.

"So he's a _love them and leave them_ kind of guy, I guess?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Ships just pass in the night" he pressed.

"Yup."

"Didn't mean a thing" he dragged along.

"Nope."

"Just bored" just couldn't stop himself. "Looking for something to do. So fraking the Vice President seemed like a great way to waste some time."

"You want something from me?" she finally turned to him.

"Not a thing."

"I don't owe you anything."

"You don't owe me anything. Because I'm just a CAG, and you're just a pilot."

"Right."

"A pilot that can't keep her pants on!"

"Right."

"It's just like old times, Kara. Like when you got drunk and couldn't keep your hands off the major from wherever..."

She hit him. Not that he did not deserve it.

And he hit her back. Because his warrior instinct took over.

All the passion between them was expressed in the worst way possible.

_**Though my heart aches with love for you. **_

"…Say again, this is Starbuck. Is anybody getting this? Hello... Hello..."

Hearing that voice, that callsign over the comm. made Lee nearly pass out. He couldn't remember ever being that happy.

But then – seeing her for real – he was even happier. He was so overjoyed, that he barely stopped himself from running to her, arms outstretched. He held her tight, and then he kissed her.

He kissed her, and she just pulled away, startled.

"Good to see you too, Captain."

_**Afraid and shy I let my chance go by, **_

"What was that middle part again?"

How was he supposed to guess what she was referring to? "What do you mean?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Did you say you love me?"

Oh! "Well, um…"

"Lee Adama loves me."

"No, all I meant was…" he started backing off.

"No, seriously, very sweet. You love me. No, you love me. You can't take it back. There's no take-backs." She persisted, but he kept retreating.

"You're dreaming it, Kara."

"You love me."

"You're dreaming it."

"You love me."

"Dreamer…"

_**A chance that you might love me too. **_

She kissed him. So suddenly it sent shivers down his spine. She tasted like a peach. And she was warm. Alive. He let himself get immersed in her sweet warmth.

Then she pulled him, and – entwined with each other, stumbling on the hatch-stills – they rushed to the bunkroom. Hurry, hurry, her hands searching impatiently for his naked skin. He wanted that, he needed that. The quarters were empty, so it was enough to secure the hatch, and they were alone, just him and Kara. He couldn't believe it was happening! Him and Kara. Her soft skin – all his, her eyes looking at him, her mouth pressed to his, hungry, yearning, longing, wanting. Making him feel alive for the first time in months. Her palms on his back, her nails… Ouch! That hurt!

She pulled him harder. Harder. She lost the rhythm. She had her own pace, as if lost, as if… "Hey, what's going on? Kara, what's going on?"

"What's wrong with you, all right?" she cried, stopping. Waking up from the vivid dream she was in. "Okay, you know what? I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know." She pushed him, and got up. He let her.

"Hey, what about us?" he called, his hopes crumbling down.

"There is no us, all right?" she turned to him with rage. "I just wanted a good lay! There is nothing here! Do you get that? Nothing!"

_**You give your hand to me, **_

"Congratulations" she said extending her hand. "Really. Congratulations. You deserve it."

He hesitated, taking it. But when he gripped it, it was a tight grip "I know why I was mad at you, Kara."

"A simple thank you would have been sufficient."

Right. Would have been, but he just needed to tell her that he envied her ability to get away with everything, all mistakes, all faults. All the while holding her hand. And she was holding back. Stroking his knuckles with her thumb. Teasing a little. But then…

"Are we okay?" she asked.

And their handshake ended…

In a hug.

_**And then you say "good bye", **_

She stepped in, and rendered him speechless for a moment.

"I just wanted to say, uhm... good hunting" he managed.

"Thank you, sir." She was tense, so tense. Not because of him, he knew it. He didn't matter any more.

"It's a good plan. It's a good plan, Sharon should be able to jump you into the atmosphere a couple of klicks above the surface" he prattled, and she gave him an incredulous look.

And then she cut in. "Down below the… cylon dradis. I know the plan, Lee. I wrote it. I..." she hesitated a second, but that was a good bye after all "I gotta go."

"I hope you find him, Kara. I really do."

"So do I."

_**I watch you walk away,  
**__**Beside a lucky guy.**_

She embraced him, and it felt so right. But then it ended as she pulled away with that beautiful trademark grin of hers adorning her features.

"Do you want to meet my man?" she asked.

"Your man?"

"My personal property." She turned around and approached _her man_. "Right, Sammy?" she teased that man.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"How does it feel to be my personal property?"

Her man seemed to enjoy all of it. They exchanged greetings, had a shot, Lee heard some ugly comments from Kara, and then she and _her man _returned to snuggling around each other.

"…I'll do just about anything to get into the pants of some hot little young thing" she laughed, and he picked up on that:

"Is that all I am to you?" he said pulling her on his lap.

"Yes. But you love it." She sat there, and started kissing him.

"That's all right" he mumbled between the kisses. "I don't mind doing charity work."

And Lee watched.

And he thought there's no room for him there.

_**Oh, you'll never know,  
**__**The one who loved you so,  
**__**Well you don't know me.**_

And when she called a year later he would do just about anything she asked.

The circumstances didn't let him though.

>>

The End.

Thank you for reading, and please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
